clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Plan an explosive surprise for troops that get too close. Choose air or ground! ---- ---- *'Summary' **Mines are splash damaging traps that can be set to Air or Ground. They do low damage in an area and depending on the mode set, they can damage either ground or air troops, but not both at the same time. **Although not doing much damage, the Mines still have power in number and can take out support troops or hordes of low-hitpoint units. **The Mine explodes after an enemy comes within 4 tiles of it, causing splash damage to every enemy ground troop within 5 tiles. This delay means that you'll want to place the bomb in an area where troops are likely to remain for a period of time, like right next to a building they're attacking. **The Mine does not need the Master Builder for construction, however, the Master Builder is required for upgrading. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Try to use Mines on the outside of the map so it can severely damage sniping Sneaky Archers. **Placing two Mines together will kill Sneaky Archers and Beta Minions of relative level. Three Mines together will kill Raged Barbarians of relative level. **Setting Mines to Ground would better protect your base if you are losing to ground attacks. Setting them to Air would protect your base from air attacks, if you are losing against them. Set half and half if you are facing both type of attacks. **You can stop a Bomber from throwing its first bomb by placing a Mine near the area, which allows your defenses to one-shot it. **Use Mines set to air around your Firecrackers to help it take out swarms of Beta Minions. **A single Mine set to air can stop a horde of Bats (spawned by Night Witches) from swarming your base. **When set to Ground mode, it can stop a mass of Skeletons spawned by Drop Ships but only if other ground units, such as the Battle Machine, trigger the trap. *'Offensive Strategy' **Mines are weak against high-hitpoint troops such as a Baby Dragon, or a Battle Machine. **Make sure to test for Mines near walls when using the Bomber with another troop, such as a Raged Barbarian, so the Bomber can be successful in destroying the wall. **Make sure to stagger your troops when sending them into the base, especially if they are low-hitpoint troops, so a Mine cannot hit them all at once. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' *The Mine undergoes significant visual differences at levels 3, 5, and 7. **At level 1, it appears to be a barrel strapped with ropes with a timer on it that has red wires connecting it to the barrel. **At level 2, the ropes on the barrel are replaced with metal bands. **At level 3, the barrel turns red. **At level 4, the barrel turns into a spherical Mine. **At level 5, the timer is removed and the Mine gains metallic pressure plates on the surface. The band in the middle becomes smaller. **At level 6, metal horns replace the pressure plates. **At level 7, the color of the Mine turns black, a skull face appears on it, and the horns are replaced by grey studs. **At level 8, the studs are replaced by spikes. **When switched to air mode, the Mine will appear to float, supported by a metal chain. ---- *'Trivia' **The Mine resembles a Bomb from the Home Village. However, the Mine has more range. **The face of a Jolly Roger which appears on the level 7 and 8 mine, also appears on Air Bombs, Seeking Air Mines, and level 6, 7 and 8 Balloons. **On level 1 to level 4 Mines, the timer's hand rotates as it ticks. This hand movement occurs even when the Mine is being upgraded. Category:Traps Category:Builder Base